


Vironic Love Craving

by Scarlett_sama



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_sama/pseuds/Scarlett_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demonic cravings are worst than chocolate, but what if Bon is face with this craving? When a demon bites the teen what will become of his secret crush? Will he be pulled into this mess or will Bon's cravings get worse? request for blackirishawk on FF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Rin, we need backup over here!" Bon yelled into the headset, as he turned on his heel and shot down the demon that tried to attack him. "We're swamped over here!"

"You're kidding me, right?" The half-demon complained in the older's ear. "I'm needed one place and another the next! Can you guys get a grip?"

"Just get over here you idiot!" The brunette n' blonde yelled, turning his head to check on Shima and Miwa.

His two best friends were standing a good twenty feet away and fending off as many demons as they could. Miwa reciting a hymn, and the pink-haired teen standing in front of him in an effort to protect him with his staff. The older one of the two dressed in a light green shirt and jeans, while the younger one was wearing the regular Cram School uniform. As for Bon, he was wearing the traditional exorcist uniform. Yes, he was an exorcist now. It had taken him a whole two years, but he did it. He was now the Aria and Dragoon he had dreamed of, even if Rin had become an exorcist a year before him.

The idiot had managed to somehow pass the exorcist exam on the first try, just as the Order told him he had to do, and managed to squeak by with just enough points. This evidently got the Order off his ass and got them to finally trust him. At least, not until after he rubbed it in Angel's face and embarrassed the Paladin to Gehenna and back. It was an amusing sight to watch the half-demon flash off the exorcist pin in the blonde's face and tell him off in the Order's courtroom. The ending result coming out with almost the whole courtroom laughing at the two of them, while Rin taunted the Paladin and Angel tried to cut him apart with his sword. They quarrel lasted a few minutes, before the Grigori told them to quit messing around and Rin was awarded his exorcist jacket.

Since them the teen had been dragged left and right, barely appearing in the Cram School hallways or goofing off. This worried everyone else in his old class, as well as Yukio. They often got reports from their teacher saying Rin hadn't come home in days, and barely got word from his brother at all. It was only when Bon became an exorcist himself, did he realize where Rin had been. The Order had been dragging him off to the most demon populated area, and hardest missions, putting the teen's life in danger and overusing his powers.

It had only been Bon's luck that they stuck him on Rin's team, and the teen could watch over him. With him there Rin had gotten hurt less and managed to stop over exerting himself, because Bon would drag him off the battlefield and make him rest, but it still was never enough for the younger. It was getting obvious Rin was feeling the pressure.

"Heads up on your left!" Rin's voice called out through the headset, as the wind gripped at the older's back.

A rush of blue flames erupting on his left side, as the demon coming at him burst into flames and Rin landed in them. His midnight blue hair tossled left and right, and his electric blue eyes glowing among his flames. The teen three inches taller than he was two years ago and his goofy attitude more reserved than speratic.

His body lean and his tail swaying behind him, as he threw him a toothy grin. The younger wearing his usual pair of black skinny jeans and red cuffed boots, with his exorcist jacket over it. The black denim like material he requested reaching a few inches above his hips, and showing off his bright blue tank top that was ridding low on his hips. His hair a bit longer than it had been and three piercings in each ear. A stud on the bottom and two loops above it, along the cartilage, just like the older's; making Bon inwardly frown.

It was a joke around the Order that he had somehow persuaded Rin to get piercings almost like his, but in all reality he hadn't. One day Rin was complaining about how he was dying for Sukiyaki and the next he came in with his ears pierced. Why he had the black studs and loops were beyond him, but it did give the younger an older look. Looks that all the female exorcists deemed 'sexy', as he was told, and had hundreds of them adore him. All of which Rin had managed to somehow overlook, because he was an idiot and couldn't tell the difference from someone blushing and someone with a fever. So, in other words, in twenty-four hours the idiot went for brain dumb to sexy ass half-demon every girl wanted a piece of; but he was still Rin. No one could change that.

"Sorry, Princess. I ran into a few ghouls on the way." Rin teased, as he stepped out of his flames and gave him a grin to piss him off. "Angel was having a conniption when you called for my help."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Bon growled, getting Rin to frown at him and his tail to lash out behind him. "What happened to 'what happened in Kyoto stays in Kyoto?' We agreed on that!"

"Whatever, Princess Suguro." Rin teased, totally ignoring his order. "How about I just be your Prince in shining armor and kill all the evils demons for the Princess? Then you and your court can rest."

At that, Rin pointed to Shima and Miwa as he said "court" and gave him a grin. The older letting out a growl, before he pushed the half-demon back into the blue flames and reloaded his gun.

"Quit messing around and help us, you idiot." Bon ordered, as Rin gave him a disapproving glance. "You can make fun of us later."

All he got was a frown from the demon, before Rin set off to help Shima and Miwa. The half-demon easily swinging his sword in mid-air, as his flames erupted from the blade and made a protective circle around the two teens. Both Shima and Miwa giving him a nod in thanks, before Rin went after the demons closer to him. The older quickly getting a hold of himself, as a demon came at him and he grabbed his other gun off its holster. The brunette n' blonde throwing off a few shots, before the thing fell at his feet and laid there. The exorcist not giving it a second thought, while he turned on his heel and shot down a few hobgoblins. The little creatures exploding into dust, before the Paladin's voice called out on their headset signal.

"Rin, where the hell are you?" Angel yelled, making the half-demon across the way jump and just barely hit the huge demon coming at him. "You said it'd take five minutes!"

"I did Angel and it's been three!" Rin yelled back, as Bon jerked at their loud tones. "If the great Paladin needs my help, sits your ass down and wait!"

"Wait, are you kidding me? We've got a huge herd of hobgoblins over here!"

"Not my problem, Angel-chan." Rin teased, causing Bon to roll his eyes and shot down a few demons heading his way. "A Paladin shouldn't need a lowly exorcists help, let alone the 'spawn of Satan's'."

"Now, you listen here, Okumura!"

"For the love of God, will the both of you shut the hell up?" Bon growled, shutting up the both of them and getting Rin to shot him a frown across the way. "We've got a good hundred demons left over here! When Rin's done he'll come over, so get off our line or shut up!"

A muttered "fine" came from the Paladin, before a growl came from behind the exorcist. The brunette n' blonde unable to move in time, just as he felt teeth sink into his shoulder. Pain erupting from the new wound, while whatever it was jumped back away from him and Rin called out to him. The older teen looking behind him to see the demon shot before glaring at him, as it let out a growl and the next blue flames erupted around it. The demon letting out a howl of pain, before it burnt to ashes and the exorcist's legs gave way. A pair of strong arms catching him in time, before he fell, and gently lowered him to the ground. Rin appearing in his vision, while he gave him a worried look and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Bon, can you hear me?" Rin asked, digging through his pocket for something. "How do you feel? How bad is the pain?"

"Now what happened?" Angel yelled in his ear, making the older flinch.

"Angel, shut the hell up! Ryuji just got bit by a demon and he's really bleeding everywhere!" Rin spoke in a frantic tone, as he pulled out some gauze and started to try and wrap his shoulder to stop the bleeding. "I'm going to need a doctor over here!"

"Okumura, just grab him and drag him over here! We're getting swamped and the doctors won't be able to make it over-!"

"Angel, I could care less about you and your damn Hobgoblin herd! Get me a fucking doctor over here, now!" Rin yelled into the headset, while he tightly wrapped the older's shoulder. "I don't know what bit Ryuji, and if it kills him I'm taking your head off!"

"Fine, I'm sending you one doctor; but you owe me Okumura-!"

With that, Rin changed the brunette n' blonde's headset to an empty line. The demon doing the same, as he reached his hand up and turned the dial. A small bit of static going through both of them, before it cleared and Rin went back to focusing on his shoulder. His hands now covered in the older's blood, and a determined look on his face, as a ring of blue flames lit around them. The barrier of blue lighting up the younger's face, while the older stared at the half-demon in front of him. His lightly tanned skin giving off a soft glow, and his electric blue eyes focused on him, as the half-demon talked to himself. His soft looking pink lips parting with the words he mumbled, just as his tongue swept over his mouth for a moment. It was in that moment when he noticed the dark silver stud in his tongue. The dark silver piercing catching the light of the demon's flames, and giving off a small gleam, before the half-demon's tongue disappeared back into the younger's mouth. A worried look on the younger exorcist's face, as the older silently watched him.

It was short lived moments like these when he was reminded how much he loved the half-demon. Rin might be a scatter brain, and act like an idiot, but he couldn't help his hidden feelings. The half-demon had a sort of air to him that no one else had. A sort of primal protective aura that threw him off kilter and caught him off guard. A feeling that had quickly consumed him when he first learned the younger was a half-demon and had seen him battle Amaimon back at True Cross.

Back then he had been in awe at the younger's power. His fluid and graceful movements, as he fought tooth and nail against his opponent. His attacks precise and vigorous, while the cursed blue flames devoured everything in their path. Back then Rin had looked so powerful, graceful; and dangerous. A true half-demon, with the instincts of a demon and the grace of a human. Something no one else could copy, and probably never master. Rin was unique and different, despite his idiotic attitude and his lack of common sense. His brain was programmed for battle, not to sit still and look pretty for the Order. He was a weapon to them, but to him the half-demon was different. He was special. Almost human to the older, yet so far from the in-between. Rin was not just a destructive demon to him. He was a beautiful and powerful creature, and no forced anger and hate could change that. He loved the half-demon, and he didn't regret it.

"How are you holding up?" Rin asked, his calm relaxed voice reaching his ears through the headset. "Dizzy at all? Nauseous?"

When those electric blue eyes lifted to reach him, the older felt his throat tighten and his mouth run dry. Those bright blue eyes bore into his, bright as his flames and just as serene. They were almost crystal like, yet the red ring around the iris deceived all who looked into his eyes. That red ring gave off a feral nature, an animalistic aura, and a sense of danger. Yet it was the sense of danger that had you in a free fall and enjoying every minute of it. Your heart rate accelerated to dangerous heights and your adrenalin at its peak. A feeling the older loved, practically craved, and he eased that craving in those eyes. Those big bright blue eyes that set him over the edge and begging for more. The sense of need running through his veins, and the urge to hold the half-demon in his arms heightening, while he watched the younger give him a worried look. Those bright blue eyes dulling slightly in worry, before he reached out and touched the older's forehead. That feeling of need skyrocketing at the younger's touch, as the older gripped at the ground and willed the words out of his throat.

"I'm alright." Bon finally spoke, his voice horse and scratchy. "Maybe a little dizzy."

"Then just keep yourself together for a little longer. The medic should be here soon." Rin spoke, removing his hand from the older's forehead and tightening the bandages.

The younger's lack of touch sending him over the edge, just as the bandages tightened around his shoulder and the half-demon found himself on the ground. Those big bright blue eyes staring up at him in shock, while the older looked down at him and gripped the half-demon's wrists. A look of pure fear and shock in those eyes, as the younger's mouth opened slightly to speak, but slowly closed afterward. His tongue swiftly swiping nervously across his lips, and that dark silver stud coming back into view, before the older attacked the half-demon's lips. A soft haze creeping over the brunette n' blonde's mind, as the half-demon under him gasped in shock and struggled under him. The younger's lips softly parting, before the older's tongue dove right past those lips and the half-demon groaned. Rin barely struggling against him anymore, while he stared up and him in defeat and the brunette n' blonde let go of his hands. The bright blue eyes he loved fading into their original crystal blue, as the flames around them extinguished. The younger reaching up to gently grip at his shirt, till the brunette n' blonde was ripped away from the half-demon and Rin let out a whimper. The small helpless cry sending him into a sense of protectiveness, untill something hit the exorcist in the back of the neck. His vision quickly fading, as the older fought heavily against it and quickly lost. The last thing he saw was Rin giving him a worried look, as he reached out for him.

* * *

Rin, Bon, Shima, Miwa, and Angel do not belong to me. These Characters belong to Kazue Kato.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rin fought back the urge to rip apart the blonde watching him, as he quickly caught his old classmate and held the teen against him. The brunette n' blonde limp in his arms, while the half-demon looked at him worry and a doctor quickly rushed over to them. The half-demon not paying any attention to the doctor checking over Bon, as the teen looked up at the Paladin and let out a growl.

"Don't growl at me, Okumura. He would've devoured you if I let him be." Angel spoke, glaring at the teen and replacing his sword in it's sheath.

"Devoured me? What in the hell are you talking about, Angel?" Rin demanded, barring his fangs and growling at the man. "Ryuji was just-"

"Suguro is under a demonic virus." The doctor spoke up, before he looked under the tightly wrapped bandages the half-demon had put on him. "The bite is swollen and is tinted black, and he didn't lose as much blood as he should've. He also attacked you sexually, which was probably due to the viruses effects."

"So he didn't mean to do that?" Rin asked, looking down at the exorcist in his arms and felling his cheeks flush. "That was the demonic virus?"

The doctor gave him a nod, just as Shima and Miwa ran over to them. The pink-haired teen the first one to notice, between the two of them, the blood stained bandages on the brunette n' blonde and stare at the exorcist in worry.

"He's alright for now, but we should get him to the Order's American Branch Clinic." The doctor spoke, turning to Rin. "Were you the first one to make physical contact with him?"

"Yeah." Rin mumbled, as he looked down at the limp teen in his arms and the doctor stood up.

"Then you're going to have to carry him." The doctor spoke, making the half-demon stare up at the man in confusion. "You were the first to make physical contact with him, so I'd rather not have him wake up because you're not with him. Whatever this virus is it seems to react to you and your physical contact with him. If we have someone else carry him he might think you're hurt or elsewhere in trouble. He'll get protective and try and find you. So our best bet is to keep you two together as much as possible, until I can get a good look at him. Then we can go from there."

"Fine." Rin sighed, before he carefully stood up with the exorcist in his arms and glared at the Paladin. "But you owe me an explanation, you ass. You said there was a herd of Hobgoblins at your location. What the hell happened to them?"

"I lied. I was just following my orders to keep you close. " Angel shrugged, making Rin let out a growl.

"You asshole. You're lucky I don't drop him and rip you apart!" The half-demon practically yelled. "I'm not your damn pet!"

"Can it, Okumura. The last thing we need is to wake him up."

"Whatever."

"Don't worry, Rin-chan! We'll come with you!" Shima spoke up, instantly getting a look of disapproval from the Paladin.

"You two are going back to True Cross Academy." The Paladin ordered, as the two teens flinched. "You're lucky I let Suguro drag you along. The two of you are going to be late for classes, anyway."

"We'll be fine guys." Rin spoke up, when they looked at the two teens in worry. "I'll watch Ryuji."

* * *

Rin let out a sigh of relief, as he sat on the bench outside the operating room and his tail comfortably laid beside him. The soft glow of his blue flames dancing under the door, while the teen leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. The moment his comrade, and friend, got bit by that demon flashing through his head; before he forced his eyes open and glared down at his lap.

"I wasn't fast enough this time, either."

"He's still alive though." A cheerful voice spoke, making the half-demon look up from his lap to see the redheaded exorcist he didn't need to see at the moment grinning at him. "I already read his medical chart and did the tests."

"What do you want this time, Scarlett?" Rin demanded, while she gave him a huff and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't want a thing this time, Rin-chan." She spoke, before she walked over and sat beside him. "I just thought you'd want the news before they gave it to you."

The half-demon let out a sigh, as he glanced at the redhead next to him. Her long knee-length hair tied back in a ponytail, and laying on the seat beside his tail, while her blue eyes looked toward the wall. The exorcist pin clipped into her hair tie and a black tank top on her upper half. A pair of torn and tattered black skinny jeans on her lower half and black tennis shoes. The teen's guns hidden somewhere behind her back in the mess of red hair.

"So, you going to tell me the verdict then?" Rin asked, making the girl turn her head and gave him a calculating glance. "What?"

"Promise me you won't burn down my branch."

"What's with you and my flames?" Rin demanded, growling at her. "I have complete control!"

"It's not that!" She spoke quickly, holding up her hands in defense. "It's just I own the American Branch and the last thing I need is it burning to a crisp. The Order will fire me!"

"Alright, Fine." Rin huffed, as Scarlett let out a breath of relief beside him. "Tell me what's wrong with him."

"First of all, the virus is active." The redhead spoke, making the demon look at her. "Your touch activated it."

"What do you mean 'activated it'?"

"Demon viruses are a bit tricky, but they have one thing in common. The way they activate." The teen spoke, as the demon gave her a small nod. "They activate in three ways. One, the demon who transfers it activates is. Two, the demon set a time limit till when it activates and the virus activates at the end of the time limit. The last way is by the touch of someone else, preferably by demon blood.

Suguro's virus was activated by your touch, not by a time limit or the demon who gave it to him. From what Angel told me, you burned the demon after it hurt him. So there wasn't enough time to activate it or put a timer with it. I was also told he 'attacked' you in a way not long afterwards."

The half-demon's face instantly flushed, before he quickly looked down at his lap and Scarlett softly chuckled.

"He did kiss me." Rin mumbled, making the redhead gave him a nod. "But it felt like-"

"More than that." She finished, before the demon nervously nodded. "Well, we figured out the cause of it."

"It's the virus isn't it?" Rin softly asked, as he stared down at the floor.

"Unfortunately it is. We took a blood sample and I looked at it. It's a fairly rare virus, that has been unnamed for some time, and is fairly dangerous if not dealt with immediately."

"Is it that bad?"

"If you want to stay a virgin."

Instantly the demon's face turned bright red, before he turned and glared at the exorcist next to him. His heart rate sky rocketing, as he gripped his jeans and his tail lashed against the seat. A giggle coming from the girl next to him.

"Quit messing around." Rin growled, looking away to avoid her gaze. "We both know this is another one of your messed up games."

"Sadly, it isn't." Scarlett sighed beside him, while she got up and stretched. "This is far from one of my games, Rin-chan. This is reality and that demon gave Suguro a typed of incubus like virus. A fairly dangerous one at that.

It's designed to make whoever carries the virus to "crave", in a sense, the first person he comes in physical contact with; which was you. He'll start, almost immediately, to try and protect you and keep you safe with him. He'll stay close to you and keep you close to him, even if it means hurting someone else. You'll be his first responsibility and the most important. It'll be like a sixth sense to him, almost-"

"Demonic." Rin finished, while the girl turned to him and gave him a nod. "There's more to it, isn't there?"

"Yes, there is."

"What then?"

"His behavior will continue, until he "mates" with you in a sense." She spoke, making the demon's face turned a deep cherry red. "You're a half-demon, and as long as he carries the virus he is too. So, there's no point in putting glitter and gems all over the situation. He'll want you even if neither of you like one another. "It's his new instinct, till you've mated."

"What happens after we…you know."

"The virus will kill itself off." Was her simple answer, as the half-demon gaped at her. "What? you didn't think it was that simple?"

"Hell no!"

"Well, it is." She shrugged, just as the door opened to the operating room. "How's he doing Kira-chan?"

"He's fine now." The young doctor spoke, handing her his clipboard. "I take it you told him?"

"You know me so well." She teased, gently tapping the clipboard on top of the younger's head. "Did he behave well?"

"With Okumura-kun's flames near him, he was relatively calm while he was unconscious." The doctor spoke, before he looked at the half-demon. "Apparently, with your flames present, he knew you were safe and close."

"I can't keep them going from more than two miles away from my location." Rin spoke, as he slowly stood up and didn't bother looking into the room.

"Then that would explain his calm attitude."

"You going to move him?" Scarlett asked, the half-demon throwing her a cautious glance.

"Yeah, I was going to get Trey and Treavor to move him."

"Then put him in hall X, in the last room." She ordered, before she gave them the half-demon a smile and started walking off. "They're going to need some privacy."

Before either of the two teens could argue, she was out of sight and no longer in the half-demon's range.

"I have a real bad feeling about this."

* * *

"Here we are." Trey happily spoke, as him and his twin carefully pushed his old classmate's hospital bed to the empty spot waiting for it. "Hope it's lively enough for yah two."

"Whatever." Rin mumbled, looking around the white room that smelled like disinfectant.

"We'll leave you two alone, before he wakes up." Treavor spoke, slapping a hand over his older twin's mouth to shut him up; before he said something stupid. "You probably want some time to think, before he gains consciousness."

"Yeah."

The younger twin gave him a nod, before he dragged his older twin out of the room and closed it behind him. The room going silent, as the half-demon sighed and leaned against the white wall. The teen wanting nothing more than to leave the room he was in and get as far away as he could. This whole virus mess was too much for him to handle with all at once and the last thing he needed was to be in the same room with the older. Bon was a great guy, but the last thing he was ever going to do was bend over backwards for him and submit. Yeah, him and Bon were on great terms; but not in that way. Sure the guy kept him out of trouble and kept his head on straight, but he knew Bon didn't think of him that way. His comrade and old classmate had trained hard to get where he was and there was no way he had any feelings for the demon. He had always joked about the younger being the son of Satan and they always got into fights. There was no way Bon liked him at all. That kiss had been the viruses fault. The protective and love filled gaze was the viruses fault. Bon didn't love him, let alone care about him in that way. He was a demon, a monster, and the order saw him as such. He was a weapon and no one could love a weapon. They were meant to be used till they were empty and broken, and that was where the demon almost was. If it wasn't for Bon pulling him off the battlefield every once in a while, then he would be dead by now. He'd be empty and broken, and no one would care about him anymore.

He could die right now and no one would care, but that was only the painful truth. Yeah, Yukio would care about him; but he was his little brother and that was expected. Just like if Yukio died he would care. Yukio was his little brother and his family. Nothing would change that, but outside that very small circle of family where were they? What did they have outside that little circle of family? Friends? Comrades? Could he even call those people comrades? Those exorcists, or even Angel that had been ordered to kill him at the second he'd lose himself. Right, he was alone. He was all alone and no one was there to care from him. Even Yukio was too busy with the new wave of Pages for the next generation of exorcists. The four eyes was too caught up in his studies and teachings to care about him at the moment. He hadn't even responded to any of the letters he sent.

I mean how many of those damn letters had he written, even though his handwriting was horrendous? Ten? Fifteen? Maybe even twenty? What had he gotten? Right, nothing. So what good was he? What was his actual purpose in all this crap? Couldn't he be more than a weapon in someone's eyes?

It was then that the demon's phone started vibrating in his pocket. The teen not even bothering to pull it out and answer it, as he stared down at his pocket and tried to guess who it was. Then again, he didn't have to guess. Like a light switch, the demon turned the volume on his phone up, with a simple enchantment, and immediately heard the lyrics to an American song Scarlett had downloaded onto his phone.

_'You PMS like a bitch, I would know!'_

Yeah, it was Angel; _again_.

* * *

Rin, Bon, Angel, Shima, and Miwa do not belong to me. These Characters belong to Kazue Kato.

Scarlett, Kira, Trey and Treavor, however, belong to me. Please ask for permission before using them!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okumura, where the hell are you?" Angel yelled through the phone, temporarily ruining the half-demon's hearing. "You were supposed to report to you team sector after Suguro got out of surgery!"

"Angel-chan, did you even read the charts Scarlett was kind enough to send you?" Rin strained to speak kindly, grinding his teeth together while his demonic healing ability was already reconstructing his ruined hearing. "Do you realize I can't leave his room, without creating a problem? Or are you that dense?"

"Okumura, we don't have time for this! You and your team are scheduled to go to another location and-!"

"Angel, I'm going to be blunt here." Rin cut in, while he rubbed his forehead in aggravation. "I can't leave, get hurt, or even think of moving from this very spot if I want to keep you dumb fucks alive. Ryuji is a half-demon right now, because of the virus, and I can't leave him be till I can get Scarlett to get me an antidote for this thing."

"We don't have time for an antidote, Okumura! We need you here right now, this very minute! So quit stalling and get your lazy ass over here!"

"Angel-chan, I'm not stalling." Rin deadpanned, messing up his hair and looking to the white tiled floor. "I'm being serious, and unless you want me to give up my virginity for him you're stuck there without me. I want an actual antidote, not a quick solution that'll get rid of the problem and ruin my already screwed up life."

"There is another way to fix this?" Angels voice spoke in a quite bit of surprise, making Rin roll his eyes. "Then what are you waiting for? Hurry up and fix it so you can get over here!"

Rin felt his blood run cold, while his grip tightened on the cell phone in his hand and the plastic made a sickening creaking sound. The teen fighting back the urge to set the thing on fire, as the Paladin's words played through his head once more and he felt all hope in his grasp slip right through his fingers. The only hope he had left, the only thing that made him feel human, practically ripped from his thoughts in an instant by the blonde's words. His virginity, the only thing he had left, was just belittled by none other than the Paladin of the Order. The one thing that made him feel human, the only thing that had really been keeping his pride in check, had just been torn from his grasp and burned in his gaze. It was the only thing he had, the only thing he had left. What did he have left without it? What was he without the one thing that kept him truly human? Without it he was no more than a demon, a monster.

He wasn't a monster, he couldn't be. Could he? Was he the one thing he feared to be, feared to become? Was he a monster? A worthless tool, a creature, that the Order wanted to play with till he broke? What good was he then? Did any of these people truly care about him? Did they care about his feelings? About his goals in life, or the fact that he wanted to be normal? That he wanted to be able to go home once in awhile and see his brother, his friends, the real people who would welcome him with open arms. Was he even worth it? Was he worth saving, worth protecting, worth anything? No. No he wasn't. He was useless, pathetic, and no one cared. No one needed him, so who really cared if he gave in and his old classmate killed him in the mess of things? He'd be dead, and no one would care. Just like they always did. Nothing had changed. After all this time, no one cared. Not even after all the struggling he did and all the challenges conquered. No one wanted him.

A sickening growl vibrated through the room, as the half-demon shivered and turned his head to find the source. Only to find the once unconscious brunette n' blonde now sitting up in bed and glaring at the phone, his gaze focusing on the tears that the younger hadn't even realized were on his cheeks till now, while he got off the bed. The younger inwardly panicking, while he nearly dropped the phone and backed up right into the white wall. His comrade glaring at the phone in the half-demon's grasp, before he walked right over the younger and ripped the phone right out of his fingers. Angel's voice yelling out his name in frustration, till the older teen in front of him tossed it somewhere behind him and it harshly hit the floor. The teen realizing he didn't want to know what had just become of his phone, as he suddenly found his comrade practically towering over him as usual and looking at him with a protective gaze.

That very gaze faltering as the younger pressed himself against the wall in an attempt to ease his conscious, and possibly mentally hope he could melt into the wall, while he tried to look anywhere but where he should've been. Even he knew that you never looked away from a demon with more power over you, you never lost eye contact. You needed to read their emotions, their moves, but now wasn't the time for stupid mental lessons. No matter what he thought, he'd never be able to meet eyes with the older, not with that gaze. Yet when that gaze faded and the real Ryuji blinked his eyes in confusion, the younger knew he was safe for the moment. Ryuji would never hurt him, not unless Trey or Scarlett barged in and pissed off his comrade. Something he defiantly didn't need at the moment. He just wanted to leave, just to get out of here and wallow in his self pity. The same pity that the Paladin had drowned him in.

"I'm sorry about that." Bon finally spoke, realizing what had happened and rubbing a hand over his face. "I didn't mean to be so rough like that."

"Been through worse." Was Rin shaky and simple answer, which instantly got him a sincere look. "What?"

"I overheard your conversation." Bon muttered, before the half-demon pointed in the direction of his probably ruined cell phone. "No, not that one. The one in your head."

Rin's mind instantly froze, while he stared at his comrade in complete shock and horror. The half-demon trying to find something to say, if any, as he felt his whole body go numb and Bon was the one to give him a worried look. The older practically reading his mood, before he gently placed his hands on the younger's shoulders and carefully led the teen to the bed. His comrade gently forcing him to sit on the now unoccupied bed and knell in front of him. The half-demon feeling so far gone, that not even him could find his way back, while the brunette n' blonde pulled him into a soft kiss. The action instantly forcing the half-demon from his state of mind, before he frantically pushed himself away from his comrade and Bon grabbed his arm. The younger now laying back against the white sheets, his bright blue sapphire orbs widened in fear, while his chest rose rapidly with his breathing and his tail lashed about beside him. The teen laying on the bed the exact definition of scared, as he tried to pull his arms out of the other's grip and instantly found his old classmate towering over him and straddling his hips on the bed.

"What's with you?" The brunette n' blonde frowned as he watched the half-demon hyperventilate on the mattress. "You looked fine on the battle field."

Nothing came out of the half-demon's mouth, before he shut his eyes and quickly shook his head. The teen not even having a clue on how to tell the older what he had on his mind, as he found not even his mouth would listen to him at this point. Even the younger knew there was a big difference between a big ass battle field and a small dinky ass clinic room. Their size comparisons were incredibly huge, and not even the half-demon felt comfortable laying underneath his comrade, who could turn half-incubus on him at any moment and take the one thing he had left away from him. It wasn't happening. He couldn't give in. Yet in this situation it was totally different. He couldn't fight, not with his old classmate under an incubus virus. He wouldn't stand a chance.

"Is that what's going on?" The older asked, as the half-demon stiffened under him. "I keep hearing all these voices in my head, but can't weed through them and listen to one person. It's just one big mass of information I can't comprehend."

"It's your new ability." Rin managed to choke out, trying to calm his over erotic heart and trying to ignore the somewhat confused look on the older's face. "Because of the virus you temporarily became a half-demon. I hear all those voice every day. You just have to block them out."

"Alright, done." Bon spoke almost exactly after the half-demon spoke, giving him a smirk. "Thanks for that."

The younger just gave him a small nod, before he cautiously sat up a bit and tried to move backwards. Only to have a soft growl come from the older's throat and the younger immediately froze.

"R-Ryuji?"

"S-sorry. I can't help it." The older spoke, quickly shaking his head. "Half of me wants to back off and find an antidote for this mess and the other wants you under me."

In second Rin's face went from a slightly tanned porcelain to strawberry red, before he bit his lip and looked anywhere but at his comrade hovering over him. The teen hesitating on telling the older the only way to fix this mess, while the other half wanted to go hunt down Scarlett and demanded for a different antidote.

"There's an antidote?" Bon asked, making the half-demon gave him a soft glare in displeasure. "What?"

"Just because you can read my mind doesn't mean you should. I don't read yours for the sake of your own privacy, thank you."

"Sorry…So, what is the only way to fix this?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Rin muttered, avoiding the other's gaze and looking at the bland white sheets.

"Why not?"

"It's not any of your business, Ryuji. For once this is something I'm not comfortable talking about."

"Seriously, it's not like I have to have sex with you, Rin." Bon frowned, his tone directed in a joke; but the moment the half-demon mentally freaked they both lost. "Oh, shit."

"I told you to leave it alone!" Rin barely growled out, looking away and trying to calm himself. "If it wasn't for that demon we wouldn't be in this mess, and I don't want to be!"

"Couldn't we get someone else-?"

"No, I'm the one who made physical contact with you first. I have to be the one you do it with, and I can't avoid it, but I don't want to be a part of this!" Rin practically yelled, shaking his head and squeezing his eyes shut. "No one would want to do something like that with me, not even you and I wouldn't force you. No one can love a weapon. I'm a monster and I'm no use to anyone anymore!"

There was silence, as the last of the half-demon's words faded into thin air and the teen felt a hand on his cheek. The simple and gentle touch startling his eyes open, before he found himself staring into a pair of gentle mocha orbs and realized just how close the older had gotten.

"It's really depressing when you put it like that, you know." Bon spoke, gently stroking the half-demon's cheek. "How do you know if no one cares, when you've never asked anyone?"

"I'm a half-demon, a monster! All I am is a weapon for the Order, I don't even have a life of my own anymore. Who would love a stupid plaything?"

"I would."

At the sound of those two words, the half-demon's world came to a screeching halt as he stared up at his comrade and fought the urge to break down a give up. Love him? Love the monster he was? No one could love him, not even his old classmate. He **was** a monster, he **was** nothing more than a weapon. He could kill hundreds of demon's in under a minute and still walk away without a scratch. He was a killing machine, made to be a weapon for the higher-ups who wanted a second leg in the competition. He wasn't worth a single dime. So why could Ryuji love him? He was useless, completely and utterly useless.

"That's just your own opinion." The older spoke, gaving the younger a smile.

"What did I tell you about reading my min-?"

Before the half-demon's words fully left his mouth, the brunette n' blonde hovering over him placed a soft kiss on his lips and practically swallowed the demon's words. The younger letting out a soft squeak, as he tried to get away and soon found he was trapped against the bed. That very thought not lasting long, before the older backed away and gently caressed the half-demon's cheek.

"You have no idea how much I love you." Bon spoke, making the half-demon gape at him in shock at his words. "The day you fought Amaimon the very first time you immediately won over me."

"Y-you're lying." Rin stumbled to force out, before he looked away to avoid the other's gaze.

"I'm not, Rin." The older spoke, gently turning to half-demon's face back toward him. "The moment I saw you face up to him and fight back with all you had, you won me over. You fought tooth and nail against him and not even for a moment did you back down. You were strong like any demon, but you were also graceful. You moved with a gracefulness of a human, and the strength of a demon. No one else can do that, and no one can be the idiot you are."

"Are you complementing me, or insulting me?" The half-demon frowned, his tail subconsciously coiling around his own arm. "And what guy calls another graceful? I'm not some chick, you idiot."

"No, you're not." The brunette n' blonde spoke, gaving the half-demon a small smirk and Rin felt a shiver run down his spine. "But you are my comrade, and a half-demon. I love you all the same, girl or not. The only question is if you want me to love you."

The half-demon's immediate mental answer was a no. He didn't want to be loved by someone, just so they could take advantage of him. He wasn't stupid, and he wasn't even capable of taking any heartbreak that would follow after. He couldn't, he'd never. He was a-

"I swear, if you bring up that you're a monster again you and me are going to have a long talk." Bon frowned, ignoring the half-demon's glare and gently playing with the half-demon's hair. "It's not about you being a monster, Rin. I see you as a human, just like everyone else, and I'd never hurt you. You're special to me. So quit arguing with me and let me love you."

Before the younger could argue, the brunette n' blonde lips were against his own. A huge wave of power overwhelming the air around them, as the half-demon nearly choked at the sudden surge of power. The waves around his giving off a protective and loving aura that soothed the younger's fears, while Rin easily gave into the loving kiss and tried to fight against the sudden submissive nature that was taking over him. The half-demon trying to get his power to flare out to combat the older's, but soon found that he couldn't and let out a soft whine. Their lips separating for a mere moment, before the younger was sweep up into a lustful kiss and let out a gasp. The mocha eyes trained on him so full of lust, that not even the half-demon could see the older anywhere in them, while his comrade let out a soft growl and pressed his body up against the younger's.

A soft mewl coming from the half-demon's throat, as their groins were pressed up against the other's and the younger felt a sudden flash of pleasure surge through him. This very surge no doubt the cause of his comrade's new incubus half, just as his exorcist jacket was roughly pulled off of him and thrown somewhere out of the half-demon's eye sight. The article of clothing probably landing by his possibly ruined phone by now, while his blue tank top was ripped open and was left to lay against his chest. A seductive look in the older's eyes, that had the younger's face flushing a bright cherry red, as his lips were spared for the moment. The teen above him giving off a low growl, before he roughly attacked the younger's neck and got a harsh gasp to rush past the half-demon's lips. A groan following not long after, while the teen at his neck roughly sucked at the delicate and sensitive skin. A harsh shiver running through the half-demon, as he grasped the first thing he could reach as leverage; to keep him anchored to reality. That one thing being the brunette n' blonde's shoulders, which only encouraged the teen at his throat, as he gently nipped at the younger's neck and punctured the skin. A soft gasp escaping the half-demon's lips, while he gripped at the shoulder's in his grasp and felt his body arch out at the sound of the older harshly sucking at his neck. Waves of pure pleasure rolling through his body, before he tried to get the older to focus on something other than he neck and greatly failed. The younger finding all his energy practically sapped away, as Rin let out a soft whine and surprisingly got the older's attention.

The brunette n' blonde finally separating from his neck, before he gave the half-demon a lustful and gentle smile, and leaned in to gave the half-demon another mind-blowing kiss. Rin easily falling into a soft daze, while the older took advantage of the small window of time and unbuckled the younger's belt. The leather barely escaping a beating, before it was thrown somewhere in the room and the half-demon's skinny jeans came next. The dark black denim being pulled off his lean figure, just as the half-demon started to come back to reality and blushed at his sudden lack of clothes. The younger teen now in nothing but his boxers and a bright blush across his cheeks. His comrade dressed in the stupid hospital gown they threw on him, as Rin let out a soft whine and managed to back up a little.

His hazy and frantic mind instantly going back to its previous thoughts, while the older broke away from his lips and reached back to untie the hospital gown around him. The half-demon quickly shutting his eyes, as he tried to regain his reason and find a way out of the situation he was in. The last thing he wanted was to lose his virginity for the stupid reason of getting rid of the virus in his comrade's body. He wasn't some antidote to be used and tossed away when the older was done with him. He wanted to be useful, wanted this to be full of love. Not in the sexual way the older was selling it off as. He wanted to be loved, not to be treated like a sex toy.

"I need to quit leaving you to your thoughts." The older's voice suddenly spoke, before the half-demon slightly jumped and looked at the older; whose half-normal gaze was focused on him. The lust still clearly show in his eyes, as well as his temporary demon half, but the real teen was still pushing through. The real Ryuji was there with him, comforting him and making sure he was alright. "You'll come up with some conspiracy theory if I don't do something with you soon. You look about ready to let loose."

At the older's words, the brunette n' blonde gently cupped the prominent bulge in the younger's boxers as the hospital gown on the older finally came free and fell onto the younger's stomach. The older now completely visible for the younger, as the half-demon let out a squeak and quickly looked away. A reaction that instantly got a chuckle from the brunette n' blonde, before he leaned over and gently kissed the younger. A hand finding its way to the younger's boxers, just as they were quickly slipped off and Rin let out a soft gasp like squeak in surprise. The young exorcist now completely exposed in front of his comrade, before he quickly shoved the hospital gown toward his lower half in an attempt to cover himself up. An effort that was completely wasted, when the useless fabric was pulled from his grasp and was tossed to the floor. Nothing in reach for the younger to cover himself up, as his face turned a deep cherry red and the older gently caressed his cheek.

"R-Ryuji-"

"It's fine, Rin." The older softly spoke, giving the half-demon a gentle kiss. "I'll be gentle."

"B-but th-the demon-"

"I've got control for now." The burette n' blonde spoke, before he gave the younger a smile. "I don't know when it'll take over, but I've got control. I'll be as gentle as I ever could be. Just trust me, Rin."

The younger half-demon gave the older a very small nervous nod, before a soft kiss was placed on his lips and was soon was replaced with the older's fingers. The half-demon quickly complying, as he opened his mouth and gently sucked and coated the brunette n' blonde's fingers. The older giving him a smile, till he took his fingers back and the younger's legs were pushed apart. A squeak coming from the younger, as he tried to cover himself up, but was quickly stopped as a hand pressed against the demon's stomach and a slick finger slipped into his entrance. A straggled moan coming from the half-demon's lips, while he shifted a bit at the new feeling and felt his inner walls squeeze around the finger inside him. The older leaning over to give him a gentle kiss, before the finger inside him moved and carefully stretched him. A second soon following, as a soft hiss came from the younger and small jolts of pain sparked through his body. The brunette n' blonde above him giving him a reassuring look, before the fingers inside him rubbed against a sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. A wave of pleasure erupting throughout his body, while the half-demon let out a moan and the fingers inside him were removed. A soft whine coming out of the half-demon's mouth, before the older gently caressed his cheek and gave him a soft kiss to the forehead.

"You ready, Rin." The older spoke, the younger letting out another whine and Bon receiving a small nod. "I'll try to stay in control as long as I can."

Another nod was given to the older, before the brunette n' blonde positioned himself and carefully started pushing the head of his erection into the younger. The half-demon letting out a moan at the pain and pleasure rushing through his body, while one hand gripped at the white sheets below him and the other reached out for his comrade. The brunette n' blonde easily complying, as he leaned forward and buried his face into the half-demon's neck. The younger's hand gripping at his hair, before the older carefully pushed the rest of his erection into the younger and tried to be as gentle as possible. A soft whine escaping the young exorcist's lips, as he shifted a bit and looked at the older.

"How did I let you talk me into this? You're so big, dammit." Rin softly panted, while the older gently licked away a tear from the younger's cheek and gave him a soft smile. "I feel like I'm going to regret this."

"You won't. I'll make sure of it." Bon spoke, gently kissing the younger. "You ready?"

"Yeah, just be gentle."

"I will."

True to his word, the older carefully pulled out of the half-demon till only the head of his erection was inside the younger and thrusted back in. A moan coming from the younger, before he gripped at the older's hair and the hand gripping onto the sheets turned white. The younger half-demon carefully rolling his hips to encourage the older to take it a bit farther, just as the teen above him started a slow and careful pace for the two of them. Soft moans and groans coming from the half-demon, till the pace started to slowly pick up and gain momentum. The cheap hospital bed giving off squeaks of protest every once in awhile, before something in their pace changed and the older was slamming into the half-demon. Rin letting out a loud moan, as his back arched out and he pulled at the older's hair. The brunette n' blonde lifting his head and giving him a passionate kiss, till the younger noticed the lustful and demonic look in them. The younger's eyes widening, before he was pinned to the bed and the older practically devoured the younger's lips and mouth. A loud and lust filled moan escaping the half-demon's lips, while their pace became fast and passionate. The half-demon scrambling to grab onto the brunette n' blonde locks in his grasp, as his legs wrapped around the older's hips and started to feel the pleasure coiling in his groin. The pleasure building up, till the teen above him grabbed the base of the half-demon's tail and harshly stroked it. A loud deep moan erupting from the half-demon's throat, before the last of his inner control snapped and the older slammed into his prostate. The younger almost pulling the older's hair out of his scalp, as he came hard and tried to catch his breath. His inner walls quickly closing around the older's erection in a vice-grip, before the teen above him let out a growl like moan and spilled his seed inside the half-demon.

The lust filled gaze in the holder's eyes slowly fading, as he pulled away from the half-demon's bruised and swollen lips. The younger trying desperately to catch his breath, while he let go of his grip on the older's hair and his arms fell onto the bed. Both of their chest heavily rising and falling, as his comrade's mocha brown orbs came back into focus and quickly looked between the two of them to make sure the younger was alright. The half-demon giving him a soft tired smile, till he finally caught his breath and pulled the older down for a soft kiss. The both of them separating moments later, before the older buried his face into the younger's neck and the half-demon relaxed at the older's affectionate touch.

"What are you thinking?" Bon asked, lifting his head and gently stroking the younger's cheek. "I can't hear your thoughts anymore."

A soft chuckle came from the younger, before he laid his back against the sheets and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm wondering how pissed Angel is going to be when we're three hours late to our mission." The younger spoke, as the brunette n' blonde jokingly nudged the half-demon's shoulder and shook his head.

"You're such an idiot."

"If I'm correct, I think I'm your idiot." Rin laughed.

"Yeah, you are." Bon spoke, pulling the half-demon close and gently pressing their foreheads together. "You're my idiot, and I love you."

It was then the half-demon's stomach growled and the older gave him a somewhat displeased frown. The younger giving him a sheepish grin, as he nervously spoke.

"Let's go get some sukiyaki first."

* * *

Rin, Bon, Angel, Shima, and Miwa do not belong to me. These Characters belong to Kazue Kato.

Scarlett, Kira, Trey, and Treavor, however, belong to me. Please ask for permission before using them!


End file.
